User blog:TheMemeGeneral/The End
This an Automated, Prerecorded Transmission. I am Dankus B Memus. If you are Recieving this, I am dead. I died of Lung Cancer. I wish nothing but for the best of mankind and machine to carry as I once did. I entrust you all with the earth i helped to shape, and for you to shape it in your own image, as well. ---------------------- And behold, this document. It is I, Dankus B. Memus, of Sound Mind and Body, have concurred to write forth what I need to. There behold Poems, My Last Will, My Final Remarks, and Instructions. Let us begin backwards, staying in tradition of my own chaos. # I am to die. Nobody shall bring me back to life (Unless spirit communication with I says otherwise from the other shade.). # Give XR-08 the tell “City Center Bombing” to begin the process of - not necessarily burial. ''' # '''7 Days after my Body has been Collected by 08, gather on a Mountain in the Southern Hemisphere to witness a Shooting star. That is I. # Do not mourn my death, I was a Terrible man, if not the only of my kind that I have. Smile because I happened to cross paths with you all. # Distribute my Letters. In the order of the Upper Right-hand corner on the backside of the envelope. Do it by hand. # Cry. This is your only chance. # Distribute the gifts from my will. Again in Order on the list. # Laugh. Forget me, even. If you might. Should these not be followed, Know it be that you're a bafoon. Insulting to the Dead, even. 'Insults and remarks.' To you, Eliza. You kept me in my darkest hours. I kept you in yours. Whenever I reminisce of the day you where saved, I remeber how much you and your mother meant to me. Know that, for the best of you, you will be your own person. Live how you see fit. I Love you. Always have. Always will. Even as I pass. For Jeeves, you served me well. In Room 338 I have left you an envelope. Open it, and that is my wish :). For 08, why did you save me? Trust me again and again? Again an ignorant, loyal bastard who was too short-sided to see me in an evil light. But, you where only good to me. Perhaps I made you that way. I see you as a Son to me. Not above Eliza, to be sure, but a welcome of my Family. Penguin - no, Geoff - you Bastard. You rat bastard. I thought you dead. You mocked me with your mere existence. Like the shithead I always believed you to be, you encouraged me at the worst. And genocide of the Weebs? Attack on the Japanese? Horrible. Simply Horrible. This is why I never trusted Blood. Enjoy your Money, your Clan, and remember we die at odds. B-17, my Friend, my Blood-Sworn Brother. You are a Cultist, and a fellow horrible man. You encouraged my smoking, my drinking, my sex habit. You motherfucker. You made me filthy rich, with bloodstained money. You didn’t break me, but you did put the pieces back into whatever I became later. You, though, saved me. You innovated. Change. At least your evil bits. If I could, you can. To Hope, You saw me at my Best, My Worst, and the Middle Ground. You thought much of me, and you were too encouraging. But you fostered me as a leader, General, and I’m proud of you, Kid. Continue leading with Pride. I saved you because I saw something of you. Know you where again, only good to me. Maybe too much. To Chidori, Bitch. I think not too highly of you. Given the chance to send a bullet through your brain, I probably would’ve. I never was, and I moved on. Geoff got in my head. ''' '''Karma, you sent me over the edge. Be damned and live your life knowing you drove me over the edge. I respect you no less as a Leader, despite this. Bleinspiler, you showed me kindness in my last hours. Camraderie. I think highly not just of you, but your engineering. You're a good man. Thank you. Oskar, you where good enough to me, at least. Snake and Mister Premiere, you where good allies, despite your occasional incompetence and rudeness. Motherfuckers, Cunts. There, we’re even. Why? Contemplate that. Shovel, you where a, customer. Who, bought things. A Furry, who in my early years I would despise. Money is above Hatred, and one with it, if you’ve done anything for me. Chief, quite an odd creature, you. Dumbass with a Confidence. Brave to try and shoot me ''down. ' '''Spirit, why did I let you take her? Cunt. I should’ve known better than that. But i was ignorant. Eliza could’ve been taken, too. But she wasn’t. Thank you for that, and nothing else. Mieka, you were nice. A Cultist cook, but nice enough. One of the few people who were to me. Bill, you and B bickered enough for me to laugh. And guess who’s laughing in their grave as you lost your plan, your perceived honor? Good luck with the Empire. To everyone else, perhaps I was lazy, perhaps I didn’t care, perhaps I forgot. But you were forgotten. Maybe you should stay that way. 'For those of you who have stuck around to hear, my last will and testament.' For my Daughter, My Fortune, My Island, and all possessions deemed valuable about them. Appreciate them or don’t, it just makes me feel at peace with them in your hands. I trust you with them. Use them for good causes, if that is what want. To B-17, my shares in my companies. You've always been better at business than I. To XR-08, my rule over the Swarm. Run the ship of state on a course towards smooth waters. I trust you with only the best of decisions. To Hope, my medals and personal wealth of information gathered from my private Spy Network. With your new position, it should do you some good. Chidori, I happen to have owned a Palace in your Fine Country. Take it back. Lovely Place. Geoff, I have set aside 7 Billion Dollars for your personal use - Military or Otherwise. Karma, my beautiful Pistol. The 6-shot Gold-plated revolver your actions drove me to use. Call it sadism. I call her Sherrie. For Oskar, man of airplanes, I leave my Gold-Leafed Fighter Jet and my 2 WW2-era relics of airplanes. 'Bill, I have kept on hand 137 Relics of Old Europe. From a period of 57 BCE to 1600 CE, I have Swords, Shields, Horse Armor, a set of Legionnaire Armor, and Coins. These are yours now. ' "Prime, this is Purgatory. Goodnight." - Last Words Category:Blog posts